cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Kingsley
Ben Kingsley (1943 - ) Film Deaths *''Gandhi (1982)'' [Mohandas K. Gandhi]: Shot in the chest three times by Harsh Nayyar while Ben is walking through a crowd of followers; his body is shown again during his funeral. The assassination and funeral occur in the opening scenes, and the rest of the movie follows his life up to that point. *''Species (1995)'' [Xavier Fitch]: Killed by Natasha Henstridge (in her alien form) in the sewers, his body is later seen floating in the water when Michael Madsen, Marg Helgenberger and Forest Whitaker discover him. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Assignment (1997)'' ' [''Amos]: Fatally shot by one of "Carlos" ' assassins in an airport bathroom after Ben shot the assassin in order to save "Ramirez". ("Carlos" and "Ramirez" are both played by Aidan Quinn). *Parting Shots (1999) ' [''Renzo Locatelli]: Shot in the chest by Chris Rea at the end of a chase, with Chris making it look like mugging gone bad. *''Sexy Beast (2000)'' [Don Logan]: Bludgeoned to death with a large box by Cavan Kendall next to the swimming pool, after being shot by Amanda Redman and beaten by Ray Winstone. Ben is later shown buried underneath the pool, as demonic being breaks him out of a makeshift coffin (seemingly alive) in a symbolic scene. (Thanks to Gary) *''What Planet Are You From? (2000)'' ' [''Graydon]: Shot in the chest by John Goodman causing him to fall into a fountain as he’s about to shoot Garry Shandling. *Tuck Everlasting (2002)' [''Man in the Yellow Suit]: Bludgeoned to death with a shotgun by Sissy Spacek. *''House of Sand and Fog (2003)'' [Behrani]: Commits suicide by asphyxiating himself with a plastic bag over his head, after placing Shohreh Aghdashloo's body on the bed beside him. Their bodies are shown again afterwards when Jennifer Connelly discovers them. (Thanks to Gary) *''Suspect Zero (2004)'' [Benjamin O'Ryan]: Shot in the back by Carrie-Anne Moss just as Ben is about to stab Aaron Eckhart (after Aaron refuses to kill Ben); he dies in Aaron's arms shortly afterwards. (Thanks to Mathew) *''Bloodrayne (2005) '[Kagan]: Stabbed in the heart with a arrow by his daughter (Kristanna Loken); his body disintegrates into ash after his death. (Thanks to Vlabor) *A Sound of Thunder (2005)' [''Charles Hatton]: Drowned when the compartment he’s in floods, his body is later seen when Edward Burns and the others discover him (I haven’t seen the whole movie but I have seen his death scene online). *''Oliver Twist (2005)'' [Fagin]: Executed by hanging (off screen) shortly after the end of the film. *''Lucky Number Slevin'' (2006) [The Rabbi]: Suffocated, along with Morgan Freeman, when Josh Hartnett puts plastic bags over their heads. (Thanks to ND, Nemanja and Vlabor) *''War, Inc. (2008)'' [Walken a.k.a. The Viceroy]: Killed in an explosion when a missile goes off-course and hits his bunker. *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)'' [Nizam]: Stabbed to death with a dagger by his nephew (Richard Coyle) as Ben tries to kill Richard's foster brother (Jake Gyllenhaal). *''The Physician'' (2013) [Ibn Sina]: Commits suicide with drinking a poison as the city of Isfahan is under the attack of Seljuk hordes. His body can be seen when the climatic scene shows the ruin of the madrasah. It's historically incorrect due to the actual death of Ibn Sina noted to died by natural cause/old age. *''The Boxtrolls'' (2014; animated) [Archibald Snatcher]: Stomach explodes when he takes a tiny bite of cheese, after his body has already massively swollen to monstrous proportions because of his cheese allergy. *''Collide'' (2016) [Geran]: Shot repeatedly by SWAT officers during a shoot out. *''Security'' (2017) [Charlie]: Shot in the head by Antonio Banderas, as Kingsley holds Katherine de la Rocha hostage. TV Deaths *''The Secret of the Sahara'' (1987; TV Movie) [Sholomon]: Fatally beaten by David Soul; he dies some time afterwards with his daughter (Radost Bokel) and his friends by his side, after they discover him. (Thanks to Johan) *''The Tale of Sweeney Todd'' (1998; TV Movie) [Sweeney Todd]: Stabbed in the back by Sean Flannagan. *'''Mrs. Harris (2005; TV Movie) '[''Herman Tarnower]: Shot to death by Annette Bening. Notable Connections *Father of Thomas Kinglesy, Edmund Kingsley and Ferdinand Kingsley. *Ex-Mr. Angela Morant. *Ex-Mr. Alison Sutcliffe. *Mr. Daniela Lavender. Gallery Benkingsley.jpg|Ben Kingsley in Gandhi Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Kingsley, Ben Category:1943 Births Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by stomach burst Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:British actors and actresses Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Species film Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Family Stars Category:Actors who died in Roman Polanski Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Actors who died in Tarsem Singh Movies Category:Actors who died in Roger Donaldson Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees